


What is this I'm feeling?

by Stonathanstans



Series: Learning and Loving [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks that maybe he's feeling something more for Eileen</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this I'm feeling?

Sam sat quietly at one of the tables, Eileen was sitting across from him. Her eyes focused carefully on the book in front of her. She was learning quickly what it was like to be a hunter and Sam had already taught her some of the basics (what to kill a vampire with, same with wendigoes and other creatures and she caught on quickly with those), the next thing that they were going to go over involved him teaching her some basics with a gun and on the next hunt, one that would get her feet wet but not overwhelm her. Sam stared at her. She’s only been with them three weeks and he’s already over protective of her. A feeling he gets when he’s doing whatever to protect Dean but also a feeling similar to the one that he had with Jess and Sarah and even Amelia. Over those last three weeks, Eileen’s been teaching just as much as he’s been teaching her. After the run in with Castiel and him attempting to fix her hearing and she turning him down, Sam thought it would be better for both him and Dean to learn sign language. Learning, had become somewhat intimate. They started off doing it together, the three of them but Sam and Dean were at different variations, Sam already learning some at Stanford that she thought it would better to teach them separately and that was a good idea. Except Eileen was a hands on teacher and when Sam got something wrong, her hands would meet with his and a sensation of longing and emotion would fill his stomach.

 

She looks up instantly. “Something wrong?” She asks and Sam nods.

 

“Nothing.”


End file.
